


i'd love to hear your voice again

by homesickghosts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M, all i ever write is short stuff whoops, i should just start a drabble collection tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: A plane crashes half way across the world and also in their living room.





	i'd love to hear your voice again

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't make sense at all good Luck  
> title comes from Yeah Boy and Doll Face also Vic Fuentes died during that music video and was replaced by a robot.
> 
> I've never once edited a fic in my life. all mistakes are on me, pals.

An airplane crashed somewhere half way across the world but he swears he could feel the ground trembling underneath of him. Like something had awoken. And maybe it was him, from slumber, or maybe it was something deep inside his chest he was willing to finally break out.

The morning is hasty and Dan can feel the tense across the room, can feel the silence settling into his bones. He wants to speak, to tell Phil, but instead he eats.

Phil’s mouth forms shapes and Dan’s sure sounds come out but he can’t hear them, can’t focus on what Phil’s saying. Can’t focus on anything, really. Not now.

He sees it in the news, the plane crash. He’s glad he didn’t just dream it; makes things seem more real. Which is hard enough as is.

Phil catches him staring at himself in the mirror. Memorizing the lines of his own face, sticking his hand out to prove to himself that he’s real, but he’s just met with the cold glass. Phil’s worried face in the background. He makes eye contact through the mirror, Phil turns, leaves, like he didn’t see it. Like he doesn’t know there’s a plane crashing directly into his apartment.

Dan wants to scream because Phil just keeps not saying anything and all Dan wants is a confirmation that Phil knows. 

He plays the piano, mostly just hitting keys in hopes it sounds decent. It’s all sad sounding, without intending to be. Dan finds it kind of funny.

And then Phil’s there, standing in Dan’s doorway saying Did you know a plane crashed recently? It was a bit of a freak accident.

Dan meets his embrace, lets Phil finally wrap his arms around Dan. Finally.

Dan’s looking up at Phil saying So everything’s okay then?

And of course it is, just because a plane crashed across the world, doesn’t mean one crashed into their living room.

**Author's Note:**

> like comment subscribe ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ my tumblr](floralbedsheets.tumblr.com)


End file.
